El ladrón de Rosas
by ChiKaon
Summary: Bajo la luz de la luna, una sombra emerge, saltando de tejado en tejado para visitar a aquella joven que abre su ventana para recibir a aquel joven enmascarado con ropas negras.Nota: ¡Disculpen por el error con el personaje 2!


¡¡Hola a todos ustedes!!

En esta ocasión les traigo mi primer fan fic de Full Metal Alchemist (Shintetsu, o mejor conocido como Brotherhood en el anime. claro). Así que aquí están algunas notitas:

*La historia de Full Metal Alchemist (por desgracia) no me pertenece, sino a

Arakawa-sensei.

*La pareja de esta ocasión es Ling-Yao y Lan-Fan.

*La historia está ubicada poco antes de la llegada de Ling y sus guardaespaldas a cuidad Central en busca de la piedra filosofal; cabe mencionar que esta parte fue puro invento mío, así que no se preocupen por la presencia de spoilers, eso a los que han leído el manga o visto la serie.

Y pues sin más que decir, los dejo para que disfruten de este sencillo pero carismático capítulo.

* * *

**EL LADRÓN DE ROSAS.**

El aire comenzó a soplar aquella noche, evidencia de que iba a hacer frío esa noche; era la señal para cierto personaje para debutar en medio de la noche a la luz de la luna.

Con cautela comenzó a saltar por los tejados de las casas, como si se tratara de un Ninja o parecido; tenía mucha prisa en llegar a su destino y ese era una luz que se reflejaba a unas cuantas casas de la ciudad.

-Buenas noches, señorita.-Dijo el sujeto al pie de la ventana.

-Oh…buenas noches.-Dijo la chica de cabello negro incorporándose de su cama para acercarse y ver más de cerca al extraño con máscara de tigre y traje negro que se sostenía del borde de la ventana.-Te tardaste.-Dijo insinuando reproche.

-Mil perdones, señorita Lan-Fan, pero es que esta vez sí me sorprendieron los guardias.

-¿Sorprenderte? ¿Por qué? Si tú eres el ladrón más famoso y hábil en todo el país de Xing.

El enmascarado no dijo nada al respecto. Hacía más de dos años que había debutado por primera vez como "el ladrón de Xing" ¿por qué razones? Sólo él sabía.

Aunque por un lado, lo que más le intrigaba a la joven era que todo ese "merequetengue" había empezado cuando el enmascarado y ella se conocieron la primera vez poco después de que se había hecho el anuncio de que Ling-Yao era el candidato a ser el príncipe de la nación.

-Ja, ja, ja, lo sé, pero esta vez me sorprendieron.

-Pues, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.-Decía con una pícara sonrisa.

-Lo tendré, señorita.-Dijo dándole un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas.

-¿Rosas?

-¿Acaso no le gustan?-Dijo un tanto preocupado.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que siempre son rosas lo que me das de regalo.-Decía esbozando una tierna sonrisa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el ramo.

El sujeto no respondió nada, al parecer solo se conformaba con ver alegre a la joven que a pesar de ser una gran guerrera, hacía emerger su lado femenino enfrente de él. Un calor emanaba de sus mejillas, señal de que los gestos de Lan-Fan le hacían sonrojarse, lo cual era oculto por la máscara que llevaba en su rostro.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, o de lo contrario nos descubrirán.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Claro que sí, ten por seguro que mañana te traeré rosas amarillas.

-Entonces, deja que sea la única que te diga "Ladrón de Rosas".

El joven de cabello negro no dijo nada nuevamente, era la primera vez que ella le decía algo así, pero en el fondo de su corazón un sentimiento comenzó a nacer emergiendo de la siguiente manera:

-Cierre los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Dijo un tanto desconcertada ante la repentina petición del ladrón.

-Por favor, cierre los ojos…

Al ver la insistencia del joven ladrón, la chica cerró con lentitud sus ojos negros, ya que en cierto modo temía lo que traía entre manos el pelinegro.

-Por favor, pase lo que pase…..no los abra……

Por su parte, el joven de coleta se quitó lentamente la máscara a la vez que iba acercando su rostro al de la chica, quien por un momento sintió las ganas de abrir sus orbes negras, pero como toda guerrera del emperador, debía cumplir su palabra, así que no lo hizo aunque le hubiera encantado.

De repente, Lan-Fan sintió como sus labios eran rozados por los del joven, quien disfrutaba aquel rubor en las mejillas de la guerrera, quien ante el inesperado gesto de cariño abrió más los labios para profundizar aquel contacto ya que era evidente que aquel hombre era todo un hurtador con toda la extensión de la palabra por la sencilla razón de que le había robado su primer beso.

Con un poco de temor, el pelinegro fue introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad, iniciando de ese modo una interminable batalla de lenguas, primero, de forma inocente y juguetona, luego de manera apasionada y hasta que el oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta en ambos, se separaron.

Ella sin abrir los ojos, le dijo:

-Gracias…. Por haberme hecho sentir toda una mujer…. Ya que mi abuelo y los demás miembros del clan no me ven más que como una guerrera…. En cambio, tú eres distinto… porque haces que me sienta como lo que en verdad soy… o sea, un humano con sentimientos…

El joven aún sin ponerse la máscara, esbozó una tierna sonrisa, debido a que aquellas palabras realmente manifestaban sinceridad en la joven, haciendo que las ganas de besarla y probar su suave néctar surgieran otra vez.

-¿Puedo besarla de nuevo?

-Claro, con la condición de que me muestres tu rostro.....

-No creo que eso sea posible….señorita Lan-Fan…

-….-

-Por el momento…. No…. Pero algún día…. Lo haré…

-De acuerdo….confiaré en ti…

-Gracias….

Dicho esto, el muchacho volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la joven, quien por unos instantes entreabrió los ojos. No obstante, una nube cubrió la luna llena, impidiendo que Lan-Fan apreciara el rostro de aquel delincuente, mientras lo besaba con ternura por última vez esa noche.

-Bueno, ahora sí tengo que irme…

-Sí…-Dijo casi susurrando en un tono enamoradizo.

-Nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora… señorita Lan-Fan…

-Sí, aquí te estaré esperando…-Dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor rojo cereza en el rostro, mientras lo veía alejarse en medio de la noche saltando de tejado en tejado.

-Aquí te esperaré… mi ladrón de rosas…

Al día siguiente, la cuidad volvió a retomar sus actividades cotidianas, o al menos eso debería de ser, ya que como era costumbre desde hace dos años, nunca faltaba el alboroto en los centros de la cuidad donde el "Ladrón de Xing" había hecho su atraco, el cual, esta vez, se llevó a cabo a cabo en una florería.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Lan-Fan a uno de los pueblerinos del lugar tras haber visto a mucha gente reunida en el lugar donde había ocurrido el robo.

-Al parecer fue otra vez el "Ladrón de Xing".

-¿En una florería?

-Eso parece.

-….-

-Seguramente el tipo es tan pobretón que por eso no le alcanza el dinero para comprarle flores a su noviecita.-Expresó con burla el sujeto antes de retirarse de aquel borlote.

-Con que a su novia….-Susurró con una media sonrisa retirándose del lugar mientras escuchaba la voz del que parecía ser su abuelo.

-¡¿En dónde estabas?! ¡Sabes que tu deber es ir al entrenamiento para ser una guardiana del amo Ling!-Dijo a regañadientes el anciano.

-Lo sé, pero es que fui a comprar unas cosas, pero con todo este alboroto del "Ladrón de Xing" sabes como se ponen las calles.

-Ese miserable, lo único que hace es alborotar a la gente y alterar el orden público, así el joven maestro no podrá ascender como el sucesor de su alteza.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que un emperador debe estar preparado para enfrentar cualquier disturbio de su nación, o no tendría ningún sentido serlo.

El anciano no dijo nada, pues aunque le molestaran aquellas palabras, sabía que su nieta tenía razón, así que lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Tienes razón, así que démonos prisa.

Una vez en el palacio, Lan-Fan traía puesto su uniforme negro, estaba a punto de iniciar su entrenamiento cuando en ese momento se topo con Ling-Yao.

-Amo Ling, buenos días.-Decía la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el futuro emperador de Xing.

-Buenos días, Lan-Fan.-Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ocurre algo amo Ling? Lo veo muy contento.-Dijo extrañada por la repentina sonrisa del quinceañero.

-¡Ah! no es nada, es sólo que me levanté de buen humor, eso es todo.

-Entiendo, sí, es un buen día.-Respondió la joven con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué estás roja?

-¡N…no es nada en especial! Es que hace mucho calor, eso es todo…-Dijo desviando su rostro inmediatamente del chico de coleta, quien le dijo:

-Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo una audiencia con mi padre, nos vemos después.-Decía echándose a correr mientras se despedía de la joven.

Una vez alejado de la presencia de Lan-Fan, Ling entró con discreción al vestidor de mujeres, afortunadamente, no había nadie y con suma discreción y delicadeza, dejó lo que parecía ser una carta enrollada con una rosa amarilla, mientras susurraba:

-La veré en la noche… señorita Lan-Fan.

FIN.

* * *

Bueno, como había dicho, es sencillo y corto, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado y pues cualquier sugerencia, duda, queja háganmelas saber en sus reviews.

Mata nâ!!!

ChiKaon.


End file.
